


513. Kindling the lights

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feeding, Food, Hanukkah, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: For the prompt:December 2nd:  Hanukkah / Kwanzaagiven byIt 25 Days of Christmas





	513. Kindling the lights

**Author's Note:**

> Read on [Tumblr](https://jacksbrak.tumblr.com/post/180726697645/kindling-the-lights).

The menorah sat upon the window sill, looking out to the street ten or so feet below, blinds pulled up, awaiting sunset. The outside was spotted white as snow fell, balancing on tree limbs, blanketing rooftops, and the final resting spot was the ground. It'd been falling since the previous night.

Stanley had woken up, gone to get a drink of water for his parched throat, before he could nestle back into bed, against Will. Fall asleep again. As so often happened in winter, the moonlight reflected off of the snow that had already stuck. Flakes catching in street lamps and porch lights. He had smiled to himself, watching distractedly as the water cascaded from the tap into his glass. It came out much too full, for someone who needed only a sip or two.

When he climbed back into bed, drowsiness numbing the entrancement the snowfall held him in, Will had blearily curled into his chest, mumbling something unintelligible, half-asleep. "Just got some water. It's snowing," Stan had told him, hushed, non-committal, unsure Will could hear him. Will had snuffled at him, but nothing more. Then, come morning, Stan had a good chuckle when Will rushed to the window, exclaiming his excitement over the few inches of white covering the ground.

Neither he nor Will were much for baking, so they'd made a careful trip to the bakery early, picking up some treats for later that evening, and then returned home to prepare for cooking dinner later.

By the time night fell, the skillets had already been put into the sink, latkes fried. Olive oil and fresh wicks had been installed in the menorah, and the sufganiyot they'd purchased laid out on a festive plate.

"Hungry?" Stanley asked, mindlessly adjusting the plate of latkes, amongst the other dishes they'd prepared for dinner. Enough to tide them over for at least half of the eight days. At least, they hoped it'd all keep. If by the third day things were looking bleak, they'd share with the neighbors and cook anew.

Will looked up from staring after the doughnuts, grinning. "Mhm." He sat in a small chair at their little breakfast table.

"I can't believe this is your first time celebrating Chanukah..." Stanley said, shaking his head with a half-smirk, as he came around to place his hands over Will's sweater-covered shoulders. He leaned down, putting his chin atop the crown of Will's head; he smelled of tea tree oil shampoo, and the hair brushing along Stanley's throat was glossy soft. If he were a bird, he'd be happy to make a nest of it. Stanley sighed, turning to rest his cheek against the warmth there instead. Elbows having slipped down, his hands were now crossed in front of Will's chest. "I want you to light the first candle, okay? We can recite the blessings together."

Swallowing, Will held his head still, but looked up to the highest point as if he might be able to somehow meet Stanley's eyes. "Promise I won't like, get us in trouble if I say it wrong?"

With a throaty laugh, Stanley kissed the top of Will's head, pulling back, before saying, "Pretty sure you won't. Anyway, I wrote them down, so you can just read it. Besides... after, you have all of this to look forward to." He rubbed at Will's shoulders lightly, and finished with a reassuring, "Don't worry, I'm the only other one here; you're gonna be great."

Taking in a deep breath Will, fell forward into his arms and groaned. Stan bit back another laugh, then ruffled Will's hair.

They waited until dark, then began. Will's nerves, thankfully, subsided as soon as he was handed the paper to read the prayers off of, in addition to Stan's arms wrapping around his middle, while they looked at the candle with its flame glowing beautifully. The one Will had lit himself. His first one. Already, Stan couldn't have been more proud, but Will recited the prayers as well as anyone else, not that he would've minded otherwise. He said as much, as soon as they were done, and Will slumped back into his chest. "Good?" Will asked, and Stanley showed him just how good by pulling him to the little table nearby. By picking up a sufganiyah and bringing it to Will's mouth, desert-after-dinner be damned.

With a warm, amused smile, Stanley hummed after he pulled the doughnut back, seeing smudges of powdered sugar, and a blob of red jelly sticking to Will's lips. "Well," Stanley said fondly, before dipping his thumb down, and across to pick the sweet residue up with the pad of it. Will's eyes creased in a smile, realizing he must've looked silly, or childish in that moment. A bit of a mess. Soon, his face softened, though, as Stanley leaned in to kiss his lips, hands gripping at the cloth napkin in his lap while Will cupped his face. They continued happily, slow, and soft, until Stanley's stomach growled, and then they both broke apart in a laugh.

Returning the favor, Will was quick to bring a latke to Stan's mouth. He, himself, found it necessary to swipe at a trail of oil left shining on Stan's lip, leaning forward to kiss him yet again. "I love you, by the way..." Will told him.

Stanley flushed warm, ducking his eyes before bravely looking back up. "Love you, too. Baby -"

"Hm?" Will said immediately, hand coming to lie over Stan's thigh.

"Thank you."

"Oh," Will said, smiling with his cheeks bulging round. "That's what _I_ was gonna say next."

"My apologies," Stan said, folding his now-clean hand over Will's, to thumb at the back of it.

"Forgiven."

Stanley did most of the story-telling. Will had little to say in that regard, but they both continued feeding each other into the night, listening intently to the other until it was time to box up all the leftovers. And retired to the couch as the candle was put out, to hold each other close while they watched a movie, snow still falling peacefully in the background.


End file.
